Ep 728 (20 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Pippa and Michael walk hand in hand along the beach. He asks her if she's going to try and tell him that kiss they've just had meant nothing? She tells him she won't waste her breath. They continue to walk, then Michael gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him again (he wryly observes that he's getting good at this because he asked her before). This time Pippa says yes, much to his relief as well as delight. Ailsa comes into the diner and gives Bobby an update on what is happening with Alf and Morag. She is out of danger but Alf is going to stay with her for a while longer. Her accident has shaken Alf up and he wants to build some bridges with his sister. He had visions of her dying without them having made up. Bobby tells Ailsa she has been doing some thinking about how she'd feel if Morag died. The truth is, she'd feel nothing. She doesn't hate her but as far as she's concerned, she doesn't exist. Sophie and Karen arrive ahead of their cinema outing with Blake and Mark. Ailsa and Bobby admire Karen's outfit and ask what's the occasion? Sophie says Karen's going to make her Mark and explains that Mark McGregor is coming along. Bobby and Ailsa are amused and say she'll knock him dead looking like that. Nick comes home from work and empties the cartridges out of his gun onto the counter. Marilyn is alarmed because Nick had told her he always keeps his gun at the station. He says normally he does but the Sergeant will be picking him up first thing in the morning for a prisoner escort. It doesn't happen too often and he promises her he'll lock the gun away. He has also taken the cartridges out so it's safe. He tells her he will handcuff it to the water pipe under the sink. While he's doing that, Marilyn accidentally knocks a glass fruit bowl onto the floor. It breaks and a piece of glass cuts her bare foot. Nick rushes to help her. We see that he didn't get a chance to secure his handcuffs properly - the gun drops into a bag which is underneath the water pipe. Blake and Mark turn up and the four teenagers go off to the cinema. Bobby and Ailsa smile about young love. Ailsa notices they've run out of carrot cake. Pippa hasn't delivered yet and Bobby says she was about to give her a call. Ailsa isn't too worried and reckons she'll be in later. Yeah, Bobby says. If she can tear herself away from staring at the wall. She'll be doing a lot of that for the next 20, 40 years. Pippa and Michael arrive back to her house. 5 minutes engaged and she already has him bringing in clothes from the washing line outside - start as you mean to go on, Pip! Michael has been thinking about Haydn in the meantime. He doesn't think they should tell people about their engagement just yet. He wants to tell him face to face and Pippa agrees with him. She says it isn't going to be easy hiding it though and he agrees. They have another snog - suddenly those two can't keep their hands off each other. We are now treated to the lovely sight of Nick plucking a shard of glass out of the sole of Marilyn's foot. He tells her a story about his sister having an accident with a trowel which may or may not be all true. He seems to be holding onto her foot for rather too long which unnerves Marilyn slightly. They decide to go for a swim and Marilyn makes him promise not to tell any more sick jokes. Pippa makes her long-awaited delivery to the diner. Ailsa is a bit funny with her. At first, she doesn't want to tell her what's on her mind but then goes for broke anyway. She tells Pippa she's a fool for throwing away the chance of a decent life with a bloke like Michael. Pippa plays along with her for a few moments before she tells Ailsa that she hasn't turned him down after all. While they share a coffee, Pippa confides that she shouldn't even be telling Ailsa about her engagement now. She's breaking her first promise in the first five minutes flat! She leaves, reminding Ailsa not to say anything to anybody about it. Ailsa and Pippa's conversation didn't go unnoticed by Bobby though. She manages to wangle the truth out of Ailsa who tells her it should go no further. Meanwhile, a slightly anxious looking Michael is trying to ring Cynthia's house so he can talk to Haydn and arrange a meeting. There's no answer though so all he can do is try to ring again tomorrow. Pippa apologises for having opened her mouth but Michael understands. He reckons he's lucky he didn't meet anyone himself because he wants to shout it from the rooftops. She assures him that Ailsa won't say anything to anyone. Except they're about to receive an unexpected visitor in the form of Bobby who manages to let slip that she knows about the engagement too. Nick and Marilyn come out of the sea after having enjoyed their swim. He fills her in on his background which seems to be quite affluent. Both his parents are lawyers and his dad is a QC. They don't seem to approve of him being "just" a policeman but he's proud of his job. The teenagers are back from their trip to the movies and they're hungry. They didn't have time to eat something before the movie started. Ailsa is about to put on burgers and chips for the four of them when Mark says he can't stay. He has to go home and finish a school science project. Karen's face falls. Bobby comes home to find Nick keeping an eye on the dinner Marilyn had prepared so that it doesn't burn. She's having a shower. Nick says she knows her way around the kitchen. They start talking about her. Bobby says that underneath that scatterbrain stuff, she's one very smart person. Nick agrees and wonders why there isn't a guy in her life. Bobby asks him if he's interested? He says no but that if he's living somewhere, he wants to know how things stand. In case he says the wrong thing. A disappointed Karen doesn't think Mark genuinely had a science project to work on. She made it obvious she was interested, yet when they got to the movies he sat beside Blake. Sophie thinks he's just a bit shy but Karen reckons he's not interested. It was a waste of time. The next morning, Bobby asks where the bag of linen for the diner is. It's under the sink - Marilyn shoved it in under there because it was in the way. Marilyn is making pancakes for breakfast but Bobby can't stay to have them. She says Nick might appreciate them though. Bobby gets the impression that she might have a not-so-secret admirer. Marilyn doesn't know how she's going to deal with that - it's not what she wants to hear. Mark meets Sophie in the diner before school - Sophie rang him and said she wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. She wants to know was he telling the truth about the science project? He was. Did he know Karen really likes him? He sort of thought she did but he wasn't sure. He likes her but Sophie doesn't want Karen to know that she has been talking to him. Sophie encourages him to ask her out. Ailsa and Bobby agree not to tell anybody else about Pippa and Michael's engagement. Ailsa got a phone call from Pippa the previous night and she wasn't impressed at all. Sitting in front of a photo of Tom, Pippa takes off her wedding ring. She tells Tom he'd really like Michael. On cue, Michael comes in to visit her. She tells him she has just taken off her wedding ring. He asks her does that mean what he thinks it does? She says yes and that she's ready. She hands him the engagement ring and he finally gets to put it on her finger. Pippa wishes she could leave it on - she can't because the girls would spot it at 50 metres. Karen comes into the diner. Mark asks her out. He doesn't know where to because he didn't know she'd say yes. He leaves and a delighted Karen tells Sophie who is sitting at the counter. Then she asks Sophie was she behind it? Sophie says no, she's good but she's not that good! Marilyn finishes up breakfast with Nick and somehow manages to tie herself up in knots saying it's great he's not interested in her. Then things get just that bit worse. Nick opens up the cupboard under the sink to retrieve his gun. It's gone! Cast *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Mark McGregor - Greg Hatton - * Writer - Ray Harding * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 727 (19 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 729 (21 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.